Bow Chicka Bow Wow
by Amina Bella
Summary: MoJo and Axe spray..is it Axe or Tag? lol, whatever, read if you want. Not my best..


* * *

It was an unordinary day in New York City, unordinary, because for once, Joanne Jefferson, let her girlfriend, Maureen Johnson go shopping for groceries. Joanne eyed the clock and shook her head. Maureen had been gone for two and a half hours.

"Oh my God, she's buying the whole damn store.." Joanne said outloud to herself, seriously regretting letting her go, and giving the diva her credit card.

"If she's not here in--" She stopped when she heard the door open and Maureen's voice.

"Pookie! I'm back!" Maureen yelled with an arm full of grocery bags.

"Finally! Did you buy the whole damn store?" Joanne asked, helping the diva carry the bags into the kitchen, which was a lot. They went into the kitchen and sat all the bags out on the kitchen counter, Joanne looked inside a few, here eye's instantly widening.

"Maureen! All you bought was junk food!" The diva grinned slightly, before giving her signiture pout.

"You said you were going to go get dinner for tonight and _some_ snacks!" She looked through a few more bags.

"Jesus, Mo! Did you walk down the snack aisle and just put throw EVERYTHING into the cart?!" Her hands flew up and covered her angry face, she let her head tilt back and gave a loud grunt.

"How much was all of this?" She asked, cautiously.

Maureen bit her bottom lip, and looked around, balancing on the outsides of her shoes.

"Ummm..."

"Maureen!"

"About...uh...two hundred dollars.." She said in a low voice, hanging her head low, now chewing on her lip.

"MAUREEN!" Joanne bellowed, slowly walking over to the diva. Maureen was on the verge of running as fast and as far away as she could, but the look on Joanne's approaching face quickly changed her mind. Joanne's angry, "I'm going to kill you" look, quickly turned into a "Ihavetohaveyourightnow" look. The diva froze, afraid of the lawyer's sudden emotion change. She raised her eyebrows and eyed Joanne as she finally stoped right in front of her.

"Um..Jo..?"

Joanne snaked her arms around Maureen's tiny waist and burried her nose in Maureen's neck.

"What are you wearing?" She asked, sniffing at the diva's neck.

Maureen gave a nervous laugh before answering, "Um..Axe, it's men's cologne. I saw it at the store and thought it smelled good, so I sprayed some on myself."

Maureen was practically talking to herself, because Joanne was in the process of ripping off the diva's shirt, her lips attacking her lover's neck. Maureen, confused as hell, just stood there, as her girlfriend now started working on removing her bra.

"Uh, Jo, baby, what's gotten into you?" She asked as she watched her bra fly across the kitchen.

Joanne didn't stop what she was doing, which was unbuttoning Maureen's pants. "This cologne has to have something in it, because I seriously just want to take you right here." Her voice was low and seductive. Maueen's confused face turned into a giant smile as she felt her pants being pushed down. _Damn it, I should have bought some!_

A few hours later, Maureen and Joanne emerged from the kitchen, Joanne fixing her hair and Maureen buttoning her pants back up.

"Kay, well..that was interesting." Maureen said, with a slight laugh.

Joanne smirked, "I know, I don't know what the hell got into me." She shyly smiled at Maureen before heading back into the kitchen to put up the groceries, the amount of money Maureen spent had already faded from her mind.

Maureen stood in the living room for a minute, thinking about what just happend. "I really need to go buy some of that...Joanne's never like that." She whispered to herself lightly laughing. She smiled and shook her head, heading back into the kitchen to help Joanne put away the groceries, but stopped when she heard the word Axe come from the television. She curiously turned around on her heels to see an Axe commercial. She began laughing hysterically as she watched a guy spray the cologne on him self, and about three of four girls lung after him singing, "bow chika bow wow". She put her hands over her mouth, trying to muffle her loud laughing. Joanne, curious as to why the diva was laughing, peaked her head around the corner and eyed her.

"What's so funny?" Maureen looked back at the t.v to see the commercial had ended.

"Funny commercial." Maureen replied giggiling.

"Oh...okay." She said, retreating back into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, I am so buying some of that tomorrow.." She began walking into the kitchen, and helped Joanne finish putting away the food, singing "bow chikia bow wow".

* * *

**Okay, so, I haven't slept in 2 days, and I'm very dilisional, and this just randomly popped into my head. I really don't even remember if bow chika bow wow is from AXE or TAG, LOL. Oh well.. I know it sucks, and isn't funny, but I actually enjoyed writing this...but that's probably because I'm brain-dead right now, lol. Review if you want, I can understand if you don't. Haha. :)**


End file.
